


𝕀𝕣𝕚𝕤 𝕊𝕖𝕔𝕣𝕖𝕥𝕤

by Solaris_Cosmos



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), F/F, F/M, Hidden Talents, Immortal Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), M/M, Multi, Secrets, Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solaris_Cosmos/pseuds/Solaris_Cosmos
Summary: Skull has a secret, and he will keep this secret damn well hidden unless the circumstances are to be met.This secret has been with him all of his life and this time, only worthy people should know. Which makes it that only himself knows it.Until an enemy famiglia was invading the Giglio Nero mansion. A strong one at that. The members were at stake, and it was now time to let them see when you anger a Cloud.
Relationships: Arcobaleno/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Skull & Uni | Yuni
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	1. Removing the Persona

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and anything in the series, Amano Akira does. I only own this story and plot.
> 
> This book may possibly contain romance among the Arcobaleno, and a harem of sorts. If you are uncomfortable with that kind of content, please pick other books that will suit you tastes.
> 
> Please refrain to republish this as your own. I am willing to approve of translating this into your mother tongue, but please mention that this isn't your book and mention my username.
> 
> All of the media that will possibly be used is not mine unless I say so.
> 
> Please respect the opinions and comments of other people. Regardless if a particular comment is hating something, I will immediately delete it to not further any quarrels about it.
> 
> I will not be updating this frequently like some of my other books. Also, I'm generally tired and busy. So please, bear with me.
> 
> There will be mature content like swearing, blood, violence, extreme cases of starvation, etc. If uncomfortable, please pick other books that are more on the lighter side.
> 
> This book is has a lot of secrets for Skull. It's not just one secret which was in the description, it has many secrets along the way as I have decided to make this a story.
> 
> Another thing is that I am going to alter some of the canon information of the original storyline to suit my needs and the flow.
> 
> After reading this, hope you enjoy this slow updating book of mine.

**ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**

**3rd Person P.O.V**  
It was a nice afternoon. The Arcobaleno were lounging in the living room, either talking to each other or doing their own things, which they mostly do with the exception of Skull, Fon, and Yuni.

Although, Skull hasn't been talking around these past few days, and the others were slightly worried as this isn't the Skull they knew. So, with a direct approach, Fon and Reborn decided to ask (in Reborn's words: demand) on what has happened to him in this last few days.

" _Skull/ **Lackey**_ " Reborn and Fon both simultaneously said. They looked at each other, stared for a couple of seconds, then put their full attention on Skull, whose face contorted to curiosity and confusion as they haven't continued on what they were saying.

"Why aren't you like yourself these past few days. We- _I've_ been getting worried about you." Fon decided to talk first. It was clear in his sentence that they have been worrying about him, but decided to change it into him as he didn't know what the others were thinking. Of course, Skull noticed the slip in this sentence, but decided to ignore it as he quite believed that they considered him like a family.

"Oh. That's what you have been worrying? Haha, don't worry too much. It's just that I've been comfortable with living with you guys in these past few years that I didn't feel like the need to make myself more noticeable than others. Granted, _there were_ bad experiences with you guys, but _nothing happened worse than that in my life so far._ " Skull laughed as he said his piece while calmly explained on why he hasn't been talking.

"Oh? So, _what had happened_ in your life that has been worse than your treatment with us, in these past few years?" Reborn questioned, as his eyes narrowed on Skull's body. Shoulders slumped, but ready for action, which was unusual for the lackey as he has always been laid back.

" ** _Damn, shouldn't have said that._** " Skull murmured to himself, which the martial artist and hitman heard due to their heightened hearing.

"Oh? Why is that?" Fon asked curiously and serenely as he stared at Skull.

" _You don't need to know that, haha_ " Skull said with fake happiness. Reborn was going to demand, when suddenly, the room had been surprisingly suffocating due to the amount killing intent that they didn't know where it come from. Reborn and Fon were slightly affected, but nonetheless stayed calm as they tried to find where the killing intent was coming from. The others were affected greatly, but not so much that they can be paralyzed by the fear.

Looking around the room, trying to pinpoint where the killing intent was coming from, ready to pounce at the person. After searching the room, they turned to Skull, his head was ducked, eyes were covered with his amethyst purple bangs, with his mouth in a straight line. Underneath the bangs were his eyes that like smoldering magma, with amethyst purple seeping in and little flecks of other colors were mixed in.

**"Like I said, you don't need to know. That part of my life is dead to me. Understand?"** Skull said with killing intent seeping in his voice, which turned deep. He raised his head to look at the men who was in front of him. Reborn and Fon has seen his eyes. A smoldering amethyst purple with a thin ring of topaz orange, and flecks of sapphire blue, azurite indigo, ruby red, emerald green, and citrine yellow. His pupils were a onyx black, which were slits like that of a feline. Although they didn't notice it as the amethyst purple was mesmerizing to notice anything but that color.

Fon was visibly nodding serenely when internally he was slightly surprised as to how Skull had killing intent. Reborn tipped down his his fedora in agreement. Underneath the tipped fedora which was covering his eyes, the shock was prominent within his eyes along with the emotion that someone couldn't quite decipher.

"Good. I'm going to my room okay? I think I need to rest" Skull said enthusiastically as he waved a goodbye to the others. Good thing Yuni isn't in there.

" **The fuck** was that, kora?!" Colonello was the first one to voice out his thoughts, which were the same exact ones, albeit with slightly less vulgar language. The others nodded and looked at the duo for answers.

" _I don't know_. That was the first time I have seen Skull like that" Fon serenely and firmly stated, with seriousness seeping in his voice. Reborn wisely decided to not comment on it as he was thinking to himself.

Reborn had **just realized** that he didn't know the basics of Skull like age, religion, hobbies, likes, dislikes, etc. He realized how much Skull hadn't shared with them even though they have been together throughout the years.

**Skull P.O.V**  
That was a **close** one. I thought they hadn't notice that slip of mine. I need to be careful these upcoming days to not let my mouth spout my past.

Walking towards my room, I went inside it and locked the door. My room was different shades of purple like iris, amethyst, lilac, periwinkle, and more. Although the amethyst purple was more prominent.

On the left side of the room when you walked in, I had a bed with black covers and the wood was dark oak. Beside it was a bedside table. Some little trinkets was placed orderly on it as my obsessed organizing self can't tolerate unorganized things. On the other side was a table with bookshelves that made with dark oak wood.

On the shelves were some books like the Harry Potter series, Shadowhunter series, Black Bird of the Gallows, and some more that I couldn't be bothered to name. Though it was mostly filled with files. Files about every mafia famiglia. Although the Vongola was hard to hack, I managed to get the basics of it. I had a secret compartment everywhere in this room.

Behind books that were fake, under my pillows, under my table, etc. On my desk was a laptop that Verde had created? Maybe invented was the right word. It was suitable as the firewalls are nearly impossible bypass.

There were some papers that was neatly stacked beside my laptop that needed to be stored. Eh, maybe later after I shower, refreshed and clean. Two more furniture was in my bedroom. Albeit very hidden, the furniture was still there, It was just built within the wall.

Grabbing the remote which was in the drawer of my bedside table, I pointed it on the floor and lo and behold, a secret safe that stored important files. Which was information about myself and some very meaningful and important trinkets.

Opening the safe was **a very complicated and difficult** process. First lock you need to get through was a voice recognition with a very specific message. When that was done, you need to get through a second one which was a face recognition. Next was a very complicated lock with numbers, then a very specific word, then a password which was very long. A combination of big and small letters, numbers, and symbols. And most importantly, you can't hack this safe to open it. Cause I programmed, coded, and created it.

Clicking the button of the remote control, the safe withdrew and was hidden from anything. Putting the remote control back in the drawer, I knocked a complicated code on the floor next to the door, and a hidden closet showed up. It was made from dark oak. The closet usually held my more normal clothing than of the leather suit. Of course, there are some copies of the leather suit expertly stashed beneath the bed as it was disposable.

Going through my closet, I picked a plain raven black sweater with some midnight black ripped jeans to pair with it. I also went to grab some undergarments. Closing the double doors, the dark oak closet silently withdrew down into the ground. I walked to the bathroom door and opened it. I went inside and locked the door. The bathroom was nothing _**out of the ordinary.**_

The wall was covered with lavender purple tiles that was decorated with periwinkle purple floral designs. The floor was white marble. The ceiling was a ink black that was decorated with stars, constellations, and planets. When you first walk in, you would see the toilet first and a rack of towels which varied in colors, but mostly they were jet black, with iris purple in the second. 

When you look at the right side, you will see a counter which it's top was black marble with gold lines, with a sink and a mirror. The drawers were a onyx black that was outlined with byzantium purple. Inside were some toiletries like extra toothpastes, toothbrushes, tissues, shampoo, conditioner, soaps, and other things.

On the counter was really organized. There was makeup on it. Foundation, concealer, makeup wipes, lip gloss, lip balm, eyeshadow palettes and others were neatly organized in a small rectangle basket which was a chestnut brown. In another basket held toners, face mask packs, creams, and others. Makeup basket was on the left side while the other was on the right side.

Laying down my outfit on the counter, I grabbed some makeup wipes and a remover. I opened the cap of the makeup remover and poured it onto the makeup wipes. After making sure that the makeup wipes wasn't dripping from over absorption makeup remover, I wiped it on my neck to remove the makeup.

After seeing my neck that was cleaned and can see my tattoos, I rolled my leather suit sleeve and proceeded to wipe it. Once I could see my tattoos, I opened the trash bin which was on the left side of me, and threw the used makeup wipes. I removed my hazelnut brown contact lens, which revealed a steel grey color with flecks of white and black. I placed my contact lens in their respective places and closed it.

I walked to the rack of towels then proceeded to get an iris purple towel. I walked right past the counter and went to the shower. There was actually a bathtub on the left side of the shower, which was in the corner of the right side of the room. Hanging my towel on the rack, I proceeded to strip off my leather suit and my undergarments, which left me nude.

I went to the shower and opened the shower head. Turning the temperature just right, I hopped in and was under the running water, which made my tense muscles relax slightly. The temporary amethyst purple hair dye washed away from my hair and down into drain, which revealed my snow white hair.

**ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**

After showering, I grabbed the towel and wrapped it on my waist securely. There were still droplets of water dripping from my show white hair and body, but I didn't acknowledge it. I went to the towel rack and picked a jet black towel and proceeded to dry my hair.

Once my hair was slightly dry, I left the jet black towel on my neck and went to the counter. I put on my undergarments before removing the towel that was wrapped on my waist. I used the iris purple towel to dry off other parts of my body.

After drying, I put on my raven black sweater and midnight black ripped jeans. Holding the iris purple and jet black towel, I went to the towel rack and hung it to let it dry. After checking the bathroom to see if there were anything out of place, I went outside and walked to my bedside table. I opened the drawer and grabbed a case that was for eyeglasses.

Opening it, there was a gold rimmed eyeglasses. It was transition glasses, meaning that under UV rays, the glasses will turn into sunglasses and when it was not under UV rays, it will be clear.

Putting it on, I saw that my eyesight was slightly more clear. I walked to my desk and stored the neatly stacked paper in their respective files. Sitting down on a royal purple chair, I opened my laptop after typing in a long password. On my desktop was some folders. In those folders were documentations of mafia famiglias **that was experimenting on children, prostituting, or just generally breaking the laws of Omerta.**

There was new documentations everyday as he had assigned the Carcassa Famiglia to spy on them and give him documentation. Luckily, they knew how to be secretive and discrete, as I had taught them.

' _Just thinking about them makes me feel proud, as they have come a long way to be what they are now_.' I feel my mouth curl at the thought. Opening the file of a famiglia, I proceeded to click on the new documentation that has appeared.

As the video played, I saw that this was a documentation about the **experimentation on children.** It made my blood **run cold** as I watched the children's faces contort in **unbearable pain.** I closed my eyes and rubbed them under my glasses.

Why did I do this again? Oh yeah, so that I can help the people who were once innocent escape from this world. Although I know that this world would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

Pausing the video, I closed my laptop and sat down on my bed. I then laid down on my pillows, and just let my mind wander. Imagining things, creating new possibilities, and such. I hadn't notice that I had already fell asleep.

**ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to the Wattpad version of this book to see the references of the weapons Skull is using, and 3 of the actions he is doing.

**ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**

**Skull**  
I woke up due to **explosions and bullets** raining down on the mansion. I was now aware and alert on what was happening. Grabbing my dual pistols under my pillow, I immediately left my bed and opened a panel which laid my sniper rifle. I put the sniper rifle on my back and hurriedly went to my bedside table to get my fingerless gloves.

I closed the panel and went to knock the complicated code on the floor beside the door, and a new closet came. It was filled with vests, magazines, scopes and others galore. I picked an obsidian black and mauve purple bulletproof vest and some extra magazines. I removed my sweater quickly and put on the bulletproof vest.

I picked a belt which was sable black with pouches for magazines. I then put my dual pistols in their respective places. I swiftly put it on and then stored the magazines that I had picked. I then put on my sweater and then closed the closet door. The closet had withdrew into the floor. I then wore my military boots which were an obsidian black in color.

There was different shades of purple glowing liquid on the body and handle of the sniper rifle, which you can't rub off while the rest was ebony black. While my dual pistols were amethyst purple on the handle and barrel while the other parts were a silver white shade. It also has my initials on both sides of the barrel.

My fingerless gloves was a crow black that had mauve purple outlines. I slip them on and went out of my bedroom, I was not too keen that it wasn't locked. I had sprinted to a vantage point where I could snipe. But before I settled, I scouted for more vantage points so that I could move easily towards it.

Settling down, I placed my sniper rifle and looked into the scope. Once finding an invading mafia famiglia member, I slowly breathed through my mouth and the shot him in the head. I picked up my sniper rifle and slung it on my back and ran to another vantage point. It was really useful that I had more stamina than the average person.

This routine **repeated endlessly** as I shot them in the head, looked for another vantage point, and settled. I was getting tired of the routine that I decided to be at the front using my dual pistols.

Slinging the sniper rifle on my back I **immediately parkoured** my way onto the battlefield where most of the famiglia members were fighting against the Arcobaleno. I grabbed my dual pistols and then pulled the trigger. The bullet fired and was slammed into the invading famiglia member's forehead.

The one who was shot immediately collapsed while I directed my attention to the multiple mafiosi. I **immediately** shot them in the head, moving my hands in different directions.

I was then **suddenly** rained of bullets. Realizing that my other pistol was running out of bullets, I ran and then somersaulted with no hands which was occupied to get the magazines that was stored in the pouches. I **quickly removed the magazine** that was in my pistol and replaced it with the other full magazine. I then knelt and shot the mafiosi in the head.

I then stood up and proceeded to aim my pistols dead center of their forehead and pulled the triggers. There were some armed drones shooting at me. I shot multiple of them while I **somersaulted and rolled on the ground.**

I swiftly got up and shot every single member of the invading famiglia, until there was one left. Of course, there was blood splattered all over my body, but I didn't care. The last one left was the head of the famiglia, I presume. I slowly walked up to him, while he was cowering in fear.

I scoffed in my head. How would you lead a famiglia when you were this afraid. I felt my lips curl into a sinister smile as I went towards him. I stopped in front of him and leaned into his left ear.

 **"You messed with the wrong famiglia, Evan Piovra, Head of the Piovra Famiglia."** I sinisterly whispered into his ear as I lifted my left hand silently. I then impulsed a whole lot of cloud flames to propagate the sound waves that will make him unconscious.

I slowly withdraw my head and looked at him dead in the eyes. I saw fear, alarm, panic, and some emotions while I snapped my fingers. I smirked as the sound waves had made him unconscious. His body then limped onto the ground, which made my left eye twitch slightly. I just sighed as the invasion was already over.

Then multiple people had made their presence appear and I then groaned. I forgot that they were here. I turned around and I saw the others. Reborn was flawless as always, Fon too. Mammon was slightly out of breath, as they were breathing heavily. The COMSUBIN duo, Lal Mirch and Colonello, were scathed but they were mostly okay. Verde was nowhere to be found, but that was predictable as he wasn't a fighter.

 **3rd Person**  
The invasion was now over as the mysterious man had put the head of the Piovra Famiglia into unconsciousness. The man sighed as he forgot that the Arcobaleno were with him, which means that they have witnessed the man's battle instincts. The Arcobaleno made their presence known to him, which made the man groan.

The man turned and saw the others. Although they were watching him, it didn't mean that they had really inspected the man's looks, which they didn't know it was Skull.

The man has snow white hair. Tattoos were on his neck, fingers and forearm. The most visible tattoos was on his neck which was a floral design and the tattoo on his fingers spelled 'IRIS', while the tattoo on his forearm was slightly hidden because of his long sleeves. The man had beautiful steel grey eyes that can suck you into a trance with thick, long eyelashes. There was a tint of red under the man's narrowed eyes. The man also wore gold rimmed eyeglasses which was sunglasses at the moment. The man wore a plain raven black sweater, a pair of midnight black ripped jeans, and obsidian military boots. There was also splattered blood on him but he didn't seem to bother. His height was about 6'3 and his skin tone was pale and milky.

They were about to question him (read: interrogate), when they felt a familiar cloud flame signature. It was the only strongest cloud's signature, Skull's.

"Skull/Lackey!?" The Arcobaleno said simultaneously as the man, now identified as Skull, slightly winced at the volume of the exclamation.

"I can... explain?" Skull said as the Arcobaleno dragged him ( ** _read: Reborn and Fon_** ), while Mammon teleported the unconscious head of the Piovra Famiglia into the mansion's dungeons.

**ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**

**3rd Person**  
Reborn and Fon threw him on the couch as the rest of the Arcobaleno filled out the living room and went to their desired places. Fon was sitting on his right while Reborn was on the left, Colonello sat on the left single couch, Lal Mirch on the right, Verde was in front of him and Mammon opted for just standing (read: floating). They were staring at him so intensely that it made him fidget, playing with his fingers and not looking at them.

"Skull?" Fon said as serenely as possible without getting a hint of curiosity and seriousness seeping in his voice.

"Yeah?" Skull said with his husky deep voice that echoed in the silent room while combing back his snow white hair with his hand, forgetting the blood stains on his body. Some of them shivered at the tone that was produced from his pretty rogue pink lips, while others were fantasizing what kinds of tones they can make from his pretty plump lips. Of course, the blood stains on his body did bother them slightly, but not so much as they had been in that situation where you couldn't care less about appearances or blood getting on your clothes and body.

"Ho- How did you know how to do those tricks with guns, kora!?" Colonello said, the ever so impatient and excited one. Skull was not sure on how did he get his enthusiasm while he was in the COMSUBIN, but it was damn well entertaining to say the least.

Skull chuckled deeply, as another wave of shivers went through their spines. It wasn't the kind of shiver that was out of fear. No, it was out of pleasure. Skull, as observant as ever, had known that all of them had a form of some kind of love. Be it admiration, romantic, inspiration, etc. but it was mostly focused on the romantic side with the exception of Yuni who had considered Skull an older brother she never had. Of course, the snow white haired man had his fair share of relationships, be it out of love or sexual purposes, he had them. But the feeling of having romantic feelings for multiple people was a new discovery for him.

"Oh? Guns were a passion of mine back in the days. I learnt how to disassemble and assemble all kinds of firearms in under 10 seconds. Fastest record of mine was 6 seconds, it was on a pistol I believe? Ah, I'm getting off track. The tricks I had learned were something akin to instincts as I had honed those tricks since my fascination of firearms has started. Though some of the tricks were slightly altered of famous tricks from famous hitmen and women alike to suit my style and needs." Skull recalled as he waved his hands to form gestures that some of the Arcobaleno had taken notice, but decided to put it in the back of their minds for later questioning.

Unconsciously, Skull smiled a soft smile which the others took notice, but was immediately wiped off as he remembered a particular memory, which contorted his face in pure disgust and hatred.

"Skull, are you okay?" Fon worriedly said as a little bit of killing intent was going off of him.

" **Oh?** Sorry, I'm fine. **Just remembered something I had left unfinished.** " Skull had said with so much hatred and disgust that some of them had been left dumbfounded while others were curious as to what was left unfinished by him.

"Do you need to finish it now?" Lal Mirch had grumbled as she looked at Skull's new- _original_ form. There was something akin to hurt that had resonated slightly in her entire being. Of course, she had a right to be hurt because she had thought that Skull had trusted them to know his full being. Then, she had suddenly thought that she didn't know Skull anymore. What was Skull's age, birthday, religion, likes, dislikes, etc?

"Not at the moment, no. **Maybe as soon as I can go to finish it.** " Skull had said sinisterly at the end, with a sadistic smirk.

"Well then, let's start with the basics." Reborn suddenly piped in after his observation with the new- _no_ , original Skull.

"Oh? What are the basics, muu" Mammon said as he looked at Reborn, quite curious at what he was implying, but the expression was hidden under the cloak of his.

"What is your age, Skull?" Reborn said as he looked at Skull, eyeing him with curious eyes.

"Oh? That was the basics you were speaking of? Well then, I'm 25. But I am immortal, so I can age slide between let's say 20-50." Skull said it so nonchalantly that they almost ignored the part that he was immortal.

All of them were taken aback. They knew that Skull's title was 'The Immortal Stuntman', but they didn't know that the immortal part was true.

Verde stared intently at Skull's eyes, and saw the tiredness _-whyamialive?_ ** _pleaseletmedie.i'mtired_** _.-_ and overwhelming pain in his eyes.

And then Verde had suddenly realized, that Skull had hid this kind of person underneath multiple layers of façades, making sure nobody will see what kind of person he was. Hiding every emotion - ** _sadness,pain,exHaUsTiOn_** \- that it would hurt the people he considered his family.

He hid all of this behind a façade that was _so real_ , that nobody was able to notice that he was working behind the scenes, in the shadows.

Verde then looked at Skull's posture. A faux relaxed slouch, but ready to react and pounce at the potential danger. Something a veteran at killing has adopt to become a habit.

Verde got out of his temporary trance and opened his mouth to question on what he has gone through, but someone questioned him another thing.

"What is your real name, Skull?" Reborn asked with hidden curiosity jn his tone.

"Ah... It has been so long that I forgot it. But, I have my official documents that is modernized, so that you could easily read it. I have another copy on my laptop, let me go get it." Skull said with exhaustion tinted in his voice. He ruffled his snow white hair and stood up from the couch he was sitting on.

"We're going with you, if you are comfortable with it Skull." Fon said serenely with hidden concern. Skull had detected it, so he chuckled deeply.

"It is fine, Fon. You guys are my family now, and I trust you guys even though I don't usually act like it." Skull said with fondness and amusement that was seen on his face and heard from his voice.

"Well then, let's go to my room and get my laptop." Skull said as he walked to the direction of his room, with the others trailing behind him while he was leading the way.

**ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**


End file.
